1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electric wire holding device for fixing an electric wire such as a power cord for supplying electric power, the electric wire holding device being provided in electronic devices, and a television receiver comprising the electric wire holding device.
2. Description of Related Art
In an electronic device, a cabinet is provided with an electric wire such as a power supply cord. A power supply cord is for supplying a power supply device (not shown) in a cabinet of an electronic device with electric power from the outside. FIG. 6 shows a conventional fixing structure of a power supply cord of an electronic device.
At a part of such a power supply cord 93 of an electronic device, formed is a locking part 92. Engaging the locking part 92 with an engaging part 911 of the cabinet 91 allows the power supply cord 93 to be fixedly provided. The locking part 92 is thus engaged with and fixed to the engaging part 911, so that power added to members on which the power supply cord 93 of the cabinet is mounted can be kept down (refer to Japanese Utility Model Registration No. 3091394).
Further, in an invention described in JP-A-H09-266386, disclosed is a cord holder which can prevent a power supply cord from coming out by bending a part of the power supply cord as folded back in a case. In this way, only changing a case allows the power supply cord to be fixed without any special process or additional members for the power supply cord.
Moreover, in JP-A-H07-212057, disclosed is a structure in which plural friction studs are arranged in a matrix and cables are passed between the friction studs arranged in a matrix in zigzag as engaged with them to be held.
In the case of using a power supply cord provided with a locking part, however, a power supply cord provided with a locking part should be prepared in advance. This requires labor and time in manufacturing, and thereby, causes high cost. Further, a different power supply cord should be prepared for every electronic device. This also causes high cost.
On the other hand, the power supply cord is difficult to be taken off in maintenance of the electronic device or the like and this consumes time in the case of the structure in which the power supply cord is only bent so as to be prevented from coming out, as in the invention disclosed in JP-A-H09-266386.
Furthermore, in the case of using friction studs as in the invention disclosed in JP-A-H07-212057, the cable is difficult to be taken off in maintenance of the electronic device or the like and this consumes time.